Chocolates and Dates
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack and Ianto go on that date, but it's interupted by John Hart


Chocolates and Dates

Jack and Ianto entered the office. A smile spread across the older man's face. One that Ianto couldn't quite read.

"Oh, yeah." Jack giggled. "Loving that officie feel. I always get excited in these places. To me their exotic. Office romances. Photocopying your butt. Well, maybe not your butt. Although, as we're here why don't we phot…..

Ianto stopped him from finishing his sentence. "The rift was active at these coordinates approximately 200 feet above ground. That means this floor, or the roof." Said Ianto.

"How are you Ianto?" Jack asked.

"All the better for having you back, sir."

"Can we maybe drop the 'sir' now? I mean, while I was away, I….I was thinking. Maybe we could, you know, when this was all done. Dinner. Movie."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Interested?"

"Phew. Well. As long as it's not in an office. Some fetishes should be kept to yourself."

"Was that a yes?"

"Yes, yes."

Jack smiled then left.

Ianto watched him leave and then smiled. He'd wanted to get closer to Jack for a while, but didn't quite know how to go about it.

After their current assignment was over, Jack was true to his word.

"I thought maybe we could go out tomorrow night. If you still want to," he said to Ianto, as he brought coffee into him.

Putting the cup down on the desk, Ianto sat in the chair opposite Jack. "I'd like that."

"Good. I know this quaint little Madeiran Restaurant I thought we might try."

Ianto smiled.

"I'll pick you up around 7.30pm."

"Fine." Ianto stood up and was about to leave.

"Do you like chocolates? Or maybe flowers. Roses, actually. No, I guess…."

"Chocolates are fine," he said, smiling at Jack's awkwardness.

"I'm a little out of practise, a lot actually."

"I thought you might have changed your mind. It's been a while."

Jack shook his head. "No. I didn't change my mind." He stood up and went to stand in front of the young Welshman. "I wanted to let the thought of you knowing about me and John Hart be a distant memory. I haven't thought about him that way, in a very long time."Ianto just smiled.

Jack took Ianto's hand in both of his. "You're very special, Ianto Jones, and you don't even know it."

Ianto blushed. "I've never thought of myself that way."

"And modest."

Ianto took his hand back. "I better get down to the archives. Lots to do today."

"Lunch. Let's do lunch."

Ianto nodded.

"About 1pm."

"Okay." Ianto walked to the top of the stairs. "See you about 1pm."

Jack watched as Ianto descended the stairs, put the empty tray in the small kitchen and then go towards the stairs leading to the lower parts of the Hub, including the archives section.

Owen was watching from the autopsy bay and Jack turned to look at him. Owen nodded.

Once down in the archives, Ianto set about filing papers and old diagrams. He catalogued artefacts and photocopied documents. The time always passed quickly and before he knew it, it was passed 1pm.

"Ianto, do you intend on standing me up?" Jack's voice in his coms devise.

"Er, no, Jack. I'm on my way. Sorry.""Don't be sorry. Just get your cute Welsh butt up here. I'm hungry."

Jack heard Ianto laugh.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Jones, Ianto Jones."

"Mmmm, right."

Ianto made his way back up into the Hub. Tosh and Gwen were sitting at their workstations, eating sandwiches and drinking from bottles of mineral water. Owen was nowhere to be seen.

"Jack appeared at his office door. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Ianto waited for Jack to join him, then they both walked through the sliding door.

"I wondered when they would get together," said Tosh.

Gwen looked a little sad, but smiled. "Mmm."

At one time, Gwen thought that she and Jack might make a nice couple. But she had Rhys. He loved her. It just took Jack a while to realise that the one he really wanted was Ianto.

Going out through the Information Centre door, Jack and Ianto went to Subway for a nice roll filled with meat and salad.

They sat outside in the sun as they ate.

"I thought maybe we could take in a movie after dinner." Jack waited for Ianto's response.

"There are quite a few good ones out right now."

Jack smiled, taking a bite of his roll.

Ianto watched a young couple walk by, hand in hand. He looked down at the table and sighed.

"You okay?"

Ianto nodded. "Yep, fine."

"I thought….maybe after the movie, if you wanted….you could stay the night."

Ianto almost choked on the roll. "Stay the night? Really. Well, umm."

"It's okay. You don't have to."

"I….want to."

"You do?"

Ianto nodded shyly. "Yes. But not….you know. Not….I'm not ready for that…. yet."

Jack had to smile at the young Welshman's stuttering. "Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They both smiled and continued to eat.

Jack sat in his office going through papers, signing reports and generally catching up on his paperwork. Ianto had made a fresh pot of coffee when they got back from lunch and then went into the Information Centre to do a few hours in there.

Ianto had his own computer and did most of the reports there. He had his own e-mail address. His own games section - which he rarely played - and a spreadsheet section of stationary, toiletries, food items, coffee beans, teabags, and other essentials. Ianto prided himself on keeping the cupboard full, as it were.

Going into his e-mail box, he brought up a 'new message' box. Then he started typing.

_My Dearest Cariad,_

_I don't know if I'll ever get up the nerve to send you this, Jack, but I'll save it in draft, just in case._

_My stomach did summersaults after you asked me for a date. I have waited so long for you to ask me. I'd almost given up hope, did you know that? Almost, my Cariad. I was going to ask you, but I was too nervous._

_You….have this hold over me, Jack. In a good way, I might add. I get goose bumps when you say my name. Catch my breath when you get real close._

_I guess it started the first night we met. I couldn't believe how I felt, watching you walk away with the Weevil over your shoulder. All I could say was 'love the coat'. I really meant 'I love you'. _

_I felt relief after Lisa died. I did love her. She was my whole world. But then there was you. Only you. _

_I never meant what I said about watching you suffer and die. Seems funny now, knowing that you can't die._

_I can't wait for tomorrow night to come. Of course I want to sleep with you. But, not all the way. Not yet. I'm not ready._

_I want to give myself to you. All of me. But I'll know, won't I? When I'm ready for….penetration. _

_I want you to hold me and to kiss me. I know I'm ready for that. I want to be intimate with you, but, well, I'm scared. I need you to be patient with me. I know you will._

_Oh, got a client. Better finish here and save in draft._

_I love you, Ianto x_

Ianto pushed the send button.

_Shit _he said under his breath as he realised the e-mail was on it's way to Jack.

He looked up and smiled at the young woman in front of him.

Jack heard the 'ding' sound on his computer, then saw the 'you got mail' sign. Clicking on his In Box, Jack smiled when he saw who the e-mail was from. Then he opened it.

Reading the e-mail, Jack's expression changed from a smile, to a frown, to a smile again. He leaned back and sighed.

"Oh, Ianto."

Leaning forward, he read the e-mail again and pushed the Reply button.

_Dear Yan,_

_I guess you pushed the wrong button. In a way, I'm glad. Now I know how you feel about me. I don't have to ask._

_I'm sorry it took me so long to arrange the date. I wanted the air clear. No John Hart to taint the evening. He's long gone form here and my thoughts. You are the only one I think about now._

_I want to hold you and kiss you. I'd be crazy not to. You are beautiful, Ianto Jones, and I want you. But I can be patient. Will be patient. There is no rush. I'm content just to be with you._

_I felt the same way that first night. Especially when Myfanwy nearly fell on us. I wanted to hold you close and kiss you. But you got up and left._

_I never dreamt that you'd ever want to be with me. But my dream has come true._

_I can't wait for tomorrow night. I won't wait. Meet me after work. We'll go for a meal. A walk….anything. I just want to be with you. You don't have to stay the night….but I hope you will._

_I hope you haven't turned off your computer yet._

_Love Jack x_

Jack pushed the send button, then sat back.

Ianto chatted with the young woman for about ten minutes. Telling her all about the delights of Cardiff Bay.

"And there's the boat trip that stops over at Penarth. Lasts, oh, 45 minutes, I think. Well worth the trip, just to see the view of Mermaid Quay." Where does the Tour Bus pick up, please?"

"At the Millennium Centre and round by the side by Subway. There are timetables."

The woman smiled. "Thank you."

Ianto bobbed his head slightly. "My pleasure. Have a good afternoon."

His computed played a little tune. Ianto looked at his e-mails. A reply from Jack.

Ianto's heart began to pound in his chest and he had sweat on his brow and upper lip. Turning to his In Box, Ianto read the reply. A smile spread across his youthful face.

"Oh, yes."

He began to type.

_Cariad,_

_Maybe I pushed the right button after all._

_I'd love to have dinner with you tonight, tomorrow night and every night until I die. And I will spend the night. Can't wait another day to be in your arms._

_I don't know why I waited so long to tell you how I feel. I'm now like a kid with a crush that has been reciprocated - I ask nothing of you. Just be there for me, Jack._

_I'll be back down in about two hours. Can't wait to see your handsome face again._

_Your Yan xxxx _

Ianto sighed, read through the e-mail again and pressed send.

The door to the Information Centre opened and a man walked in. A man that Ianto recognised.

"Hello, Eye Candy." He laughed.

"No!"

"It's been a while," John Hart smile, as he raised his gun and pointed it at Ianto. "Now, come round the counter and walk in front of me. Remember who has the gun." He shook it for effect.

Ianto managed to type 'HELP' on the reply e-mail and pressed send.

"Come on, Eye Candy. I'm waiting."

Ianto did as he was told. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh, I don't know. A good time? No. Your company? Yes and no. Jack Harkness back in my life? That's a positive yes." He shoved the gun into Ianto's stomach. "This ought to get his attention." Placing the gun against Ianto's shoulder, he fired.

Ianto's eyes opened wide as the pain struck home. Then he collapsed on the floor.

Jack opened the e-mail from Ianto just as the shot rang out.

"What the hell was that?" asked Owen.

Jack came out of his office. "Ianto's in trouble. Bring up the CCTV in the Centre, now!"

Tosh pressed a few buttons and the inside of the Centre appeared on the monitor.

Captain John Hart was grinning at the camera. "I guess I have your attention now, eh, Jack. Eye Candy here, needs medical attention." He looked down, the camera followed his gaze.

Ianto was lying on his left side, blood coming from his right shoulder. He was still conscious.

"The son-of-a-bitch shot Ianto!" said Owen.

Kneeling beside him, John opened his wrist band. "I suggest you find him, before he bleeds to death, Jackie boy." He blew the camera a kiss.

Jack clenched his fists. "Arh!"

Taking hold of Ianto's right hand, John keyed in a number and they were both gone in a flash of light.

"No!" shouted Jack. "Ianto!"

The rest of the team could only stand and watch as Jack ran to the sliding door on his way to the Centre.

"I wonder where he's taken him?" said Tosh.

"Somewhere where only Jack can go, I'm guessin'." Replied Owen.

"He wasn't happy about Jack maybe hooking up with Ianto," said Gwen.

"And now he has." This from Tosh.

"If you can call lunch hooking up," said Owen. "I'm going to the Centre."

"We can't help him, Owen."

"No, but we can show our support. Ianto is one of us, after all."

Tosh agreed.

John watched as Ianto tried to stand. He put his foot on Ianto's thigh.

"Stay right where you are. It's not safe to move yet. Hostiles outside." John cocked his head towards the door. "Stay quiet, or we're both on the dinner menu." He winked at Ianto. "Eye Candy for dessert, mmm, I like that."

Ianto sneered, but said nothing. He was in too much pain to speak.

John peered out of the small window. "Phew. Coast is clear.

"W….why can't you leave him…..alone? He doesn't want to be with you."

"Because he's mine, Eye Candy. We had five good years together."

"Had," said Ianto. "It's over. Jack doesn't want to be with you anymore.

John shot Ianto a killer stare. "And he wants to be with you, right?"

Ianto didn't say anything. What was there to say?

"You're not the first pretty face to turn Jack's head. You won't be the last, believe me. He'll move on."

"Like he did you."

John put his foot on Ianto's shoulder and pressed.

"Aarrrhhh!"

"Watch your mouth, Eye Candy. I'm not Jack. I can do without you. I just want him."

"Kill….me, you'll….never have him."

John removed his foot. "True."

Ianto took a deep breath in, trying to ride out the pain in his shoulder.

As Jack moved through the corridor leading to the Information Centre, he took a deep breath. He didn't want to see Ianto's blood on the floor, but he knew he'd have to.

Pushing the secret door open, Jack entered the Centre. As he rounded the counter, he saw the pool of blood. At it's centre was a light green crystal. A clue left by John Hart.

Bending down, Jack picked up the crystal, wrapping it in his handkerchief. As he stood up, Owen came through the door.

"Do you know where he's taken Ianto?"

Jack nodded. "Yes."

Owen looked at the blood. "Let's hope it was a through and through."

Jack looked at him.

"Better for Ianto. The bullet might cause an infection. Either way, he needs medical attention."

"I have to go after them," Jack told Owen.

"Then go. We'll be fine. Just go get Ianto back." Owen handed Jack his greatcoat. "Thought you might be needin' this."

Despite himself, Jack smiled. "Thanks."

"Where are we?" asked Ianto, after taking a deep breath.

"See the Moon, then go straight passed it a few million miles. Galliopia. Nice little Planet. Full of carnivorous creatures and crystals like you've never seen before. But Jack has. I left him one. In your blood, as it happens. I expect he'll be here quite soon now."

"Then what will you do with me. You'll have what you want."

"Can't kill you. No. Jack would kill me." John thought for a moment. "You're my bargaining chip. Maybe I'll keep you chained in the corner." He smiled at the thought. "Feed you scraps from the table. Mmmm, nice."

Ianto winced at the thought.

Jack put his coat on, checked his Webley and open his wrist band. "I'll try and get us back as soon as I can," he told Owen.

Owen just nodded. What could he say?

Putting in the co-ordinates, Jack was gone.

Owen went back into the Hub.

"I think he's on his way, don't you?"

Ianto closed his eyes.

"Mmm, Jack'll look after you when he gets here."

John opened his wrist band and pressed a button. "Tracking devise. Need him to find us."

A bright light appeared in the room, then Jack stood there. He went straight to Ianto.

"How touching. What, no hello John, nice to see ya?"

"Go ta hell!"

"Charmin' that is. I arrange for this…." He emphasized with his arms, "and you don't have a kind word to say. Well, to me anyway." John threw Jack some gauze. "Use this."

Jack sat Ianto up, leaning him against his chest for support. Carefully he removed Ianto's jacket and waistcoat. Tearing the sleeve off his shirt, Jack put the gauze against the wound, back and front.

"He needs a doctor."

"He's got you."

Ianto winced as Jack put pressure on the wounds. "He's lost a lot of blood."

John just smiled. "Then give him some of yours." He laughed. "Oh, right, you're not a vampire."

"Let me take him back."

"And get away from me again. I don't think so. You both stay."

Ianto closed his eyes.

"Stay with me, Yan. Stay awake." Jack gently tapped his face.

"Yan, how sweet. You two 'get it on' yet?"

Jack glared at him.

"No! Holding out, is he?"

"Ianto, stay awake."

"I wouldn't. Hold out, I mean."

Jack didn't look at him. "You won't get the chance."

"I think I will. See, I got it all planned out. Throw your gun over, very carefully. Don't touch your wrist band or I'll shoot him in the other shoulder. Every time you try to cross me, I'll shoot him again." He smiled. "And you know I will."

Jack tore Ianto's shirt sleeve into strips and tied it around the wound. The bleeding had stopped, but Ianto was still too weak to walk.

"You know those creatures will come looking for us. Why did you pick this Planet?"

"For the crystals. We're gonna be rich, Jackie boy." John smiled.

"I'm already rich." Came the reply.

"Yeah, well, I'm not."

"Why does it always have to be about you? I don't love you anymore. Get over it."

"No, but you love Eye Candy here, don't you? He's taken my place in your bed as well as your heart."

"No, he hasn't. We haven't…." Jack ran a hand through Ianto's damp hair lovingly.

"No? Still a virgin 'there' are we Eye Candy? Mmm, well, it's not to every ones taste, but, with some practise….who knows. You might even enjoy a roll in the hay with Jack." He laughed.

Jack glared at him.

"What? Come on, Jack. You ain't in it just for a kiss and a cuddle, we both know that. Why, when we made love we were at it most of the night. You couldn't get enough of me."

Ianto closed his eyes.

"Hey, hey, stay awake. Talk to me."

"W….what about?"

"Anything. Just talk."

John shook his head and tutted.

"I was….looking forward to our….date tonight. Have been since….since he went away the first….time. When you….first asked me out. I just want to ….be with you."

"Oh, please, stop! You just want to get into the good Captains boxers. Admit it."

"I….love him."

"Just like that, eh? Straight as an arrow one minute. Hot for your boss the next. You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes."

"Leave him alone," said Jack.

"He's big enough to fight his own battles."

"Is that why you shot him?"

John frowned. "No. It was the easiest way of getting him to come with me. Of getting you where I wanted you. I saw the way you looked at him. Lustful glances. Sparkle in your eyes. I was jealous, okay? I wanted you to look at me like that again. We were good together. I want that again, Jack. I want us again."

"Not gonna happen."

"I could shoot him again."

Ianto drew his legs up and leaned back into Jack.

"Shoot him as many times as you like, it still ain't gonna happen. We're through. Over."

They heard a noise from outside.

John looked through the window. "They're back. Twice as many."

"Then get us the hell out of here." Snapped Jack.

"What about the crystals? I was gonna be super rich."

"Rich or eaten alive. You choose."

"Okay, okay." John stood behind Jack, placing a hand on his shoulder. Pushing a button on his wrist band, they disappeared.

John landed a few feet away from Jack and Ianto. Closing the gap, he pushed the gun into Jack's back.

"Shooting me won't help you."

"But it'll kill him though."

Jack put his hand on Ianto's cheek. "Let me get him to a hospital. I'll go with you. Just….please."

John sighed. "Give me your word."

"What?"

"Your word."

"You have my word."

"If you leave me again, Jack. I'll hunt him down and his family and wipe them all out."

Ianto tried to reach out and grab John. "You stay the hell away from my family! You….piece of scum!"

"Temper, temper."

"Hey, relax. You'll start bleeding again." Jack turned to John. "Get him to a hospital and I'll go with you. He can't follow."

"Jack, no."

Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head. "I have to."

"No, I need you."

"I'm sorry."

Jack let go of Ianto and let John transport them to the hospital. Leaving Ianto just outside, John and Jack disappeared.

A porter came out when he heard Ianto screaming.

"Jack! Jack! JACK!" Just before he passed out.

Ianto opened his eyes. Jack wasn't there. Then he remembered. Jack had gone with John Hart. Tears welled in his eyes at hearing Jack's last words: _'I'm sorry.'_

"Ianto. Ianto? How are you?"

Gwen's voice.

Where was he? Where was Jack?

"Ianto, mate. Can you hear us?"

Owen. Was he at the Hub? Could it all have been a dream? He tried to move. Pain in his right shoulder. White walls. That disinfectant smell. He was in hospital.

"Jack?"

Owen shook his head. "We don't know, mate."

"Went with Hart." Ianto told him.

"Sorry."

"H….how long have I been here?"

"Four days."

"Four days? Have you heard anything from Jack?"

"No."

Ianto tried to push back the bed covers.

"Hey! Where do'ya think you're going?" asked Owen.

"I need to find Jack."

"Do you even think they're on this Planet? I don't think so, Ianto."

"I need….to find him."

"You're not going anywhere. You're weak."

Ianto's cheeks flushed red. "Don't say that. I'm not weak!"

"From blood loss. Come on mate."

"Sorry, sorry."

Gwen put a hand on his back. "It's okay to miss him. We miss him too."

"Don't patronise me."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I'm not some weak, snivelling tea boy, you know. I have a brain and feelings."

"We know that, Ianto."

"Then show me some respect!"

Gwen looked at Owen and then back at Ianto. "I'm sorry, Ianto."

"What do I do now?" Ianto whispered. "How do I find him?"

"Maybe it's best if you don't. If John Hart carries out his threat, you and your family are in danger."

Ianto's head wiped round in the direction of Owen. "How did you know about that? I never told you."

"Jack sent a text just before he told us where you were. How do you think we found you?"

Ianto turned onto his side, his back to Owen and Gwen. "I'd like to be alone now."

"Okay. We'll be back tomorrow."

They both left.

Ianto sighed, closing his eyes, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"Come on Jack. Make the most of it. He'd never have made you as happy as I will. If you give me another chance. We were good together, weren't we."

Jack sighed and looked at John Hart. "It just isn't there anymore, John. Sorry, but I love Ianto now."

"Forget about him, Jack. He's a world away, literally. I'm here. Love me." John eyed him. "You kissed me in the bar that first time I was on Earth. I thought the spark was still there. Then I saw Eye Candy."

"There was nothing between us back then, Ianto and I. I asked him out when we were searching the office building."

"And you never took him on that date? Jack, you're slippin'. "

"We were busy. He was….new to it all."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Real love or get into his trousers lust?"

"No, I love him."

"And he loved you. Sad, but…."

"When are you planning on going back for the crystals?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

Talking about Ianto made his heart ache.

"Tomorrow morning. We only need a few bags full and we're set for life. But didn't you say you were rich on Earth?"

Jack nodded. "I don't spend much. My pay goes straight into an account."

"How much do you have?"

"Rough guess. £5,500,000, give or take a few hundred thousand."

"Do they know? Ianto and the others."

Jack smiled.

"What?"

"That's the first time you've called him Ianto."

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, he is Eye Candy."

That made Jack smile.

Ianto didn't sleep too well that night. He dreamed of Jack. Being in his arms. Kissing him. Being kissed.

He woke in a cold sweat. Bedcovers tangled.

The nurse came into his room. "You called out. Are you alright?"

Ianto nodded. "Could I have a glass of water, please?"

The nurse poured him a tumbler full of water and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he drank eagerly.

"Do you need a sleeping pill?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

The nurse smiled and left the room.

Ianto squeezed his eyes shut. "Jack, where are you?"

"Okay, we don't want to disturb the natives." John said, almost whispering. "Let's just fill the bags and get the hell out of Deadwood."

"Dodge."

"What?"

"Get the hell out of Dodge."

"Oh. Right." John raised an eyebrow. "You 've been on Earth far too long, Jackie boy." He smiled. "There," he pointed. "The mother load."

Creeping forward, John started to fill the first bag. Jack kept watch.

"You still thinkin' about Eye Candy?"

"Dammit, stop calling him that. His name is Ianto. Ianto Jones."

John held his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Ianto, then."

Jack dropped his head to look at the ground. "Yes. I think about him all the time."

John held up a large crystal. "You beauty."

"Hurry up."

John started filling the second bag.

"I hear them. Are you finished yet?"

John tossed a large crystal to Jack. "Yep, put that in your pocket."

Closing the bag, John opened his watch band. "We're outta here."

They were gone in a flash of blue light.

Putting the bags down on the table, John looked at the crystal in his pocket.

"Wow, look at the size of that. We'll make a fortune with these crystals. The Dograls will pay handsomely to get their webbed hands on some of these." He laughed.

Jack emptied his pockets. He held the large crystal up to the light. "It's beautiful."

"Keep it. Keep that one."

Jack put it back in his coat pocket.

"I wanna see how Ianto is."

"No."

"I just want to see. I won't talk to him, I promise. I just need to know he's okay."

"Why put yourself through it? No, you stay here, with me."

"Are you so insecure that you'd keep me under lock and key?"

"Right now, yes I am. When you stop thinking about him. Stop loving him, I might think about giving you your wrist band back."

Jack shook his head. "I'm here with you. That's what you wanted."

"I want you to love me again, Jack. That's what I want."

"Let me see Ianto. Then I'll try."

"To love me again?"

Jack nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, we'll go in the morning, but remember what I said about his family."

"How could I forget."

Ianto sat up in bed, watching, or rather just staring at the TV screen. Owen was stood by the bed and Tosh was sat in the chair by the bed.

"You don't have to keep coming here, I'm fine." He told them.

"We don't mind," said Tosh, smiling.

"Do you think he'll forget me?" asked Ianto.

"No, mate."

Ianto smiled. "I'll never forget him."

Owen looked at Tosh.

"I really miss him."

"I spoke with the doctor. He said you might be out of here by the weekend. That's good news." Owen told Ianto.

"Back to my flat."

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of the guest room at the Hub. Til you can use your arm again." He looked at Ianto for any signs of emotion. "Maybe some light duties by the following weekend. What do you think?"

"That I need to get on Jack's computer and see if I can track him."

Owen shook his head. "Forget about Captain Jack bloody Harkness."

"I. Can't!"

"Then you should try. He ain't coming back, mate and the sooner you get that through to your thick, Welsh head the better."

"Get out. Get out!" shouted Ianto. "Leave me the hell alone. I don't need you. I don't need any of you. Get. Out!"

The nurse came running into the room. "What's going on?""We were just leaving," said Owen. "Mr Jones is a little upset right now."

"A little? His stats are through the roof."

"Sorry about that," said Tosh, trying to smile.

Ianto regretted his harsh words as soon as they had left.

"Okay, we all set? Remember what I said. Just check on him. No talking."

Jack nodded.

They materialized on the roof.

Going through the door, they descended the stairs. Owen was just about to enter the lift after Tosh when he spotted something.

"I'll see you at the car." He tossed the keys to Tosh.

Waiting by the lift, Owen saw Jack walking towards him. "What do you want? Haven't you done enough?"

"Is Ianto okay?"

"As if you care."

Jack grabbed Owen by the collar. "Is. He. Okay?"

"Yes."

Jack let him go. "I can't go and see him. John's watching. It's too dangerous."

"He wants to track you."

"Don't let him. Get Tosh to pass protect my computer."

"Are you coming back?"

Jack shook his head. "John has my wrist band. I can't without that."

"Let me take him out. Then you can stay. Use his wrist band."

"Won't work. They're made for each of use. I can't control his."

"Ianto won't stop trying to find you."

"I know."

Jack walked along to the end of the corridor.

"That's Ianto's room."

Jack walked closer, tilting his head to one side so he could see into the room. Ianto had his head away from him.

"He looks pale."

"Yeah. He just threw us out."

"Really."

"I told him he should forget about you."

"Didn't go down too well."

Owen laughed. "No."

Jack sighed deeply. "I wish I didn't love him, but I do." Putting his hand inside his greatcoat pocket, Jack brought out a bar of chocolate. "Can you leave this by his bed for me? Say it's from you. I don't mind."

Owen took it. "Try and get back Jack. We all miss you."

With that, Jack was gone. He didn't hear Ianto call out for him in his sleep minutes later.

Owen placed the bar of chocolate on the night stand next to Ianto's bed. He watched as the young Welshman moved in his sleep. He laying a hand on his arm. He sighed, wondering if Ianto was dreaming of his Captain. His knight in a greatcoat. His Jack.

Owen left soon after but knew Ianto would know it was Jack who left the chocolate for him. None of the other members of the team knew about his love for the stuff. What would that do to him?

Jack walked out of the hospital and over to where John was standing.

"Did you give him the chocolate?" John moved uneasily.

"No, I asked Owen to take it in for me."

"Is he well?"

"A bit pale."

"I'm sorry I shot him, okay?"

Jack sighed. "So you should be. He was unarmed."

"Okay, okay. I stuffed up."

Jack sighed. "Let's get out of here."

John took them back to his place.

"How long have you been living in Cardiff?" Jack asked.

"Since the first visit, really."

"That long?" Jack frowned.

"I kindda like it here. Quaint."

"And you get away with looking like that."

John looked down at himself. "Yeah, most of the time. Why? I thought I looked dashing."

"Oh, please."

"And you don't look strange walking around like someone out of a World War Two Novel. Give me a break." John laughed.

Jack frowned and touched his greatcoat. "It is out of World War Two!"

John shook his head. "I give up." He turned towards the kitchen. "You want coffee?"

"No."

"No? You love coffee."

"Not anymore."

"I see. If you can't have Eye….Ianto's you won't drink it, is that right?"

"I'll have tea, black, no sugar."

"As you wish."

John went about boiling water and making himself coffee and Jack tea. Jack sat and watched, bringing memories of Ianto back into his head.

He pictured Ianto standing in the kitchen area at the Hub, putting coffee beans into the grinded and blending them. Turning on the coffee maker and adding the ground coffee. Pouring that industrial strength coffee Jack loved so much into his favourite mug and bringing it to him in his office. He loved the way Ianto would stand before his desk until he looked up, before placing it before him. That Ianto smile. Those eyes. That mouth. Jack closed his eyes, lost in the memories.

"Earth to Jack."

John placed the cup on the table.

"Oh, thanks."

"You were miles away. Though not many I'd wager."

Jack sighed. "When are you taking the crystals to the Dograls?"

"You in that much of a hurry to leave then?"

"Yes."

"You think he'll know it was you left the chocolate?"

"Yes."

"Pick up an bag and lets go then."

Jack stood up, pushed away his cup and walked over to one of the crystal filled bags. Picking it up, he waited for John to do the same.

"Okay, grabba hold and were out of here. Money, here we come."

Seconds later, they were on Dogral, a Planet inhabited by creatures with webbed hands and feet. Their faces were scale-like and their bodies short and dumpy.

"We should get at least 6 million kraynars for this lot. We can take it to the Space Bar and get it changed into Earth money. Roughly 2.5 million."

A million of that is yours' Jack."

Jack just nodded.

As they approached a communal building, John and Jack took out a handful of crystals each, showing them to the guard on the door. He let them both enter. Once inside, John went straight to a Dogral wearing a bright blue hat.

"Greetings, Lantila." John held out his hand, dropping most of the crystals into Lantila's lap.

"Greetings John Hart. These are magnificent. How many do you have?"

John pointed to the bags. "9 million kraynars."

"5 million."

"6 and that's my final offer."

"Done."

They shook on it.

Jack had to smile.

Ianto woke and turned his head towards the door. He noticed the bar of chocolate on the night stand. He picked it up and held it to his lips.

"Jack." Was all he said.

Picking up the chocolate, Ianto threw it at the window.

"Damn you, Jack Harkness."

Ianto regretted throwing the chocolate the second it left his hand, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. So there it lay, until the nurse came in an hour later. Picking it up, he placed it back on the night stand, but didn't say anything.

Ianto smiled his thanks. Picking up the bar, he placed it under his pillow. He was sure it would melt, but he didn't care. He wanted to dream of Jack giving him the chocolate on their first date.

John pocketed the money and then they went to another building to have a drink.

"Do we have to stay here?" asked Jack, looking around.

"What's the hurry?"

Jack sighed.

"Okay, okay. We'll go to the Space Bar, get the money changed up and go have a drink in Cardiff."

Jack nodded.

The Space Bar was filled with creatures from all over the Galaxy. \jack sat in one of the booths and waited for John to return with the money. He waited and waited until he eventually went looking for him.

John was 'busy' talking to a girl from Xanderia. Jack quietly entered the room and searched through John's jacket until he found his own wrist band. Going back out of the room, Jack keyed in the hospital coordinates and pushed the button. He was there in a matter of seconds.

Making his way to Ianto's room, Jack stood in the doorway. Ianto was looking out of the window, but then he sensed someone was there. Turning his head slowly, their eyes met and locked.

"Jack?"

Jack was beside Into in a heartbeat, taking the younger man in his arms. Holding him close. Kissing his hair, his forehead, his lips.

When they parted, Ianto said, "I put the chocolate under my pillow." Then he laughed. "Stupid really, it'll melt."

Jack perched on the edge of the bed, taking Ianto's hand in both of his. "I missed you."

"I missed you."

Jack wiped away a stray tear that fell from his loves eye.

Ianto looked around. "Where's John Hart?"

"In The Space Bar, millions of miles from here.""He'll come after you!"

"Let he try. I'll be ready for him this time. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"What about Rhiannon, Johnny and the kids?"

"They'll be protected, I promise."

Jack took Ianto into his arms again.

"I'm scared, Jack."

"Don't be."

"He'll be back, I know he will."

"How right you are, Eye Candy," came a voice from behind them.

Jack stood up and made sure he was stood in front of Ianto. "Leave us alone, John. You can have anyone you want now you have all that money. Just let us alone, please."

John looked at the floor and then back at Jack. "I really loved you. Still do, but I can take the hint. Besides, I found someone who might just take your place. She has all the equipment of a he/she and likes me. Really likes me, clothes and all." He laughed.

"So, you'll leave us alone?"

John nodded.

"What about my family?" asked Ianto, leaning passed Jack so he could see John.

"I never intended to hurt them. Just to scare Jack into staying."

Ianto fell back against the pillows, relief written all over his face.

John raised an eyebrow and smiled at Jack. "Have a good life with Ianto Jones, Jack." Then he was gone.

"I will," Jack whispered.

Ianto was able to be discharged from hospital that weekend. Jack kept an eye on him at his flat, dropping in whenever he could. The following Friday, Ianto was up and about.

Jack was at the flat, bringing in food supplies.

"How about we have that date tomorrow night?" said Jack. "I love Saturday nights." He smiled at Ianto.

"Sounds perfect to me," came the reply.

"I'll pick you up at 7pm. Dinner. Movie." He winked.

Ianto nodded.

"Oh, and dress casual. No suit and tie."

"Okay."

On the Saturday, Jack rang the door bell and waited for it to open. Ianto stood there dressed in blue jeans and a polo shirt.

"My, don't we look casual."

"You did say…."

"I'm joking, Yan."

"Oh, right." Ianto smiled. "Come in a minute, I'm nearly ready."

Jack walked into the flat closing the door behind him and followed Ianto into the living room. He placed a box on the coffee table.

"For me?"

"For you."

Ianto picked the box up. "Chocolates. Thank you." He kissed Jack on the cheek.

"For our first date."

"Chocolates and a date. I'm the lucky one."

"No, I think that's me actually. I wasn't sure you'd accept all those months ago."

Ianto laughed nervously. "I'd have said yes that first night." He blushed.

"Mmmm, me too." Jack took Ianto into his arms and they hugged for a few minutes.

"I just need to get a jacket."

"Have you still got that denim jacket you wore that night?"

Ianto went into the bedroom and came out wearing the jacket.

"Looks as good on you now as it did then.

"Thanks. But the buttons won't do up anymore."

"Good." Jack winked. "Shall we go?"

"I'm ready."

Jack opened the door and they both left the flat.

Jack drove the SUV down to the Bay and parked.

"You choose the restaurant."

Ianto looked around as they got out of the car. "Pizza Express. I fancy pasta."

"Fine by me."

They enjoyed their meal and then walked over to the Red Dragon Centre to watch a movie. Jack let Ianto choose the film."I do believe you're spoiling me."

"Yes, I am. You deserve to be spoiled." Jack winked.

"How about Ghost Rider. I like Nick Cage."

"Ghost Rider it is." Jack bought the tickets, popcorn and drinks.

They held hands sitting in the middle of the movie house, eating popcorn. After the movie, Jack turned to Ianto as they were walking back to the car.

"Stay with me tonight, Yan. We don't have to do anything. I just want to be close to you. Hold you."

Ianto looked away for a moment then back at Jack. "I'd really like that."

Jack smiled. "Then we can plan our next date and I can find out what other chocolates you like."

"Crafty as well as handsome."

Jack smiled. "Chocolates and dates. Mmmm, good combination."

They walked hand in hand back to the Information Centre and Jack's bunker style bedroom.

THE END


End file.
